projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian general election, 1890
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Li Linhuang | Gregory Clarendon |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Kuomintang |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 28 September 1887 | 6 September 1884 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Jinshan | Kunshan |- ! align="left"|Last election | 70 seats, 39.65% | 71 seats, 40.53% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 73 | 73 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 44.10% | 38.54% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 4.45% | 1.99% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | | | |- ! ! Third party ! Fourth party |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Jerry Lim | Quinten Teng |- ! align="left"|Party | Labour | Democrats |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 28 September 1887 | 21 October 1884 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Baohai | Suwei |- ! align="left"|Last election | 5 seats, 14.15% | 4 seats, 4.27% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 2 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | TBA | TBA |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 11.79% | 4.38% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.32% | 0.11% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | colspan="3" align="center"| |- | colspan="3" align="center"|Craftian National Parliament after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Gregory Clarendon Kuomintang | align="right" style="width: 25%"|Li Linhuang Liberal |} A general election was held on Saturday, 7 June 1890 to determine the members of the 17th National Parliament of the Kingdom of Craftia. The centre-right Kuomintang government, led by Prime Minister Gregory Clarendon, was narrowly defeated by the opposition centrist Liberal Party, led by Opposition Leader Lin Lihuang after a third consecutive election resulted in a hung parliament. The Liberals were able to govern with confidence and supply from both Labour and the Democrats. Results National Parliament }}" |- ! colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 1em;" |Craftian general election, 7 June 1890 National Parliament << 1887 — 1895 >> |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Enrolled voters | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | colspan="3" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="191" | |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Votes cast | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9" width="60" | Turnout | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Informal votes | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | width="45" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Informal | style="text-align:right;" |TBA | style="text-align:right;" |TBA |- | colspan="7" style="background-color:#C9D9E9;text-align:center;font-size: 1.15em; line-height: 2em;" | Summary of votes by party |- |colspan="2" style="background-color:#E9E9E9" | Party | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Primary votes | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | % | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | Swing | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Seats | style="background-color:#E9E9E9;text-align:right;" | Change |- | | Liberal | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 44.10 | style="text-align:right;" | 4.45 | style="text-align:right;" | 73 | style="text-align:right;" | 3 |- | | Kuomintang | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 38.54 | style="text-align:right;" | 1.99 | style="text-align:right;" | 73 | style="text-align:right;" | 2 |- | | Labour | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 11.79 | style="text-align:right;" | 2.32 | style="text-align:right;" | 2 | style="text-align:right;" | 3 |- | | Democrats | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 4.38 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.11 | style="text-align:right;" | 2 | style="text-align:right;" | 2 |- | | Other | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | style="text-align:right;" | 1.19 | style="text-align:right;" | 0.21 | style="text-align:right;" | 0 | style="text-align:right;" | |- style="background-color:#E9E9E9;" | colspan="2" | Total | style="text-align:right;" | TBA | | | style="text-align:right;" | 150 | |} }} }}